We Are Warriors
by Red Maverick 616
Summary: When the interdimensinal rift, a gateway that keeps the worlds apart, collapses, it's up to the Warriors of Cosmos to destroy the maestro of Chaos before he completely obliterates the universe.
1. Cid of the Lufaine

**This is the first chapter in the first installment of what I hope would be an extensive series on the mysterious fourth dimension. It has been called many names in different franchises, and in this one, it is called the Interdimensional Rift, a big part of the plot.**

**This book is a recap of what happens in Dissidia 012 during Confessions of a Creator with a very specific set of party members and a tie-in to the big mystery that is the 4****th**** dimension**

* * *

><p>Must I wait for the perfect time or act now? Even if Shinryu is the lord of this realm, Feral Chaos is at the verge of destroying him and, in return, this world. Must I summon the heroes? Even at their full power and strength, I would be endangering both our lives and theirs by bringing them back to a world that has been wiped clean from their memory.<p>

"Cid…"

Cosmos. Please… you need to rest

"I will not let my efforts go to waste. I am wounded and weak for a reason. Did you already forget? My loss of strength is the reason why the warriors are still alive, and they are kept alive precisely for this purpose, to save this world from dispersing"

Cosmos, even I am too weak to call the warriors. How much can I call? 4? Maybe 5? What will happen then when they die?

"You have two options. You cannot call them and establish the full destruction of this world, or you can summon warriors and give us a chance of living to fight another day. We cannot give up hope Cid. You of all people should know that."

You need not remind me the fruits of my mistakes Cosmos. Which is why I cannot endanger any more lives!

"Cid. Listen to me. When the never-ending cycles of war began, what was required of the warriors? What was to be done to their minds?"

Look, I know. I made the deal myself. Warriors from other worlds can be brought here only if they have no memory of their world here and no memory of this world in theirs. What's the point?

"Cid! This is not the time to be arrogant. Think about it. When you interfered with the cycles denying Shinryu of his power, the barriers of this world collapsed. Now that this world is exposed to the others, the world's laws will have to conform to the others, forcing a balance. The warriors will remember the world they came from and even get what they most desire, as a side-effect of losing their memories of this world."

That's a doozy of a theory don't you think?

"It's not a theory Cid! Look what happened to Chaos when the worlds began to fall apart. He turned Feral, a side effect of losing after cycles of winning. What's to say the same thing can't happen to our warriors?"

Cosmos, I…

"Please listen Cid. These heroes are our only hope."

Cosmos… I understand. Besides, between the 2 of us, you have more experience with fighting in this world.

_Soldier of Midgar. Guardian of Spira. Commander of Bodhum. Agent of SEED. Warrior of Cornelia. We are in desperate need for your help_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed that. Please Subscribe, Review, and Suggest<strong>


	2. Warriors of Cosmos

**Last Chapter Summary. Dark Phoenix comes to Professor X tells and tells him of the upcoming war. Among the things she eluded to is the 4****th**** dimension, the Gatekeepers, and what will be a war between worlds.**

**In this chapter, the 5 Warriors of Cosmos re-group as they are summoned into World B.**

* * *

><p>Wake up. You have another quest to finish. I know you have never felt like this before – freedom, almost as if you can think and move as if you haven't been able to before. But it's time to move.<p>

Usually I won't tell you anything, but because the pacts are broken, there's no use in continuing Cid's experiment. It's true that much of you are synthetic, because, like Cosmos or Chaos, you were designed for a purpose – to defend the light.

Because Garland, the knight charged with defending Cornelia, was getting crazy and out of hand and because Garland reached out for Chaos, when World B was made, a warrior who could fully oppose Garland was needed. After tons of manikins were created, the optimum warrior was made of the wisdom of a mage, strength of a fighter, speed of a thief, skill of a ranger, experience of a monk, a heart of a healer, and the mind of your maker, Cid. You became "Leo the Warrior," but because you were created with no memory or companion, your name didn't exactly stick, so Prishe, a warrior of Vana'diel gave you another name, "Warrior of Light."

Who are you?

Shinryu. Gatekeeper of World B. And I need your help, you and your 4 companions. So please, wake up!

_*Wake up*_

Where am I? Shallow waters. Floor as white as snow but as hard as granite. A throne that radiates warm light. Floating, glowing streams. This is… this is Order's Sanctuary. Cosmos should be here on this throne… There's Lightning. "Lightning, where are the others? There are supposed to be 3 others."

"It's just us for now. What do you mean there needs to be 3 others?"

"A voice. A voice told me everything I have ever wanted to know. I have a name… Leo. He called himself Shinryu. Do you know him?"

"No, wait, yes. That wasn't a dream… 3 others… Shinryu's in trouble. We have to get to the Northern Continent."

"Northern Continent? Ah yes. How do you know that?"

"Shinryu told me. He told me a lot, like… Are you familiar with crescent lake?"

"Yes, that's near Mt. Gulg… I'm still wondered at how we remember all of this"

"We have to get there, a companion is there."

"Let's go then, we cannot waste time."

_*They race down to the edge and take their leap down the tower*_

_*At Melmond, just west of Order's Sanctuary, another awakes*_

Time. It will not wait no matter how hard you hold on. So I am here to set things right. All the information is still light in my head, but I hope I can get this right. This stone, this crystal amidst earth, this should teleport me to where I wish to be…

_*Touch the stone then vanish*_

_*Leo and Lightning arrive in Castle Cornelia*_

"This… I feel like I was once here. I was called here for… What's that?"

"That is a… manikin? I would say so… except that looks to much like Luneth. Luneth? Onion Knight? Is that you?"

_*Unsheath onion sword as he runs and jumps*_

"Lightning!"

_*Swords clash. The onion sword and the sword of light*_

"Warrior! He looked real, but it's just another soulless manikin…"

_*Blazefire Saber shifts, turns into a gun, and shoots. Bullet bounces of the manikin*_

_ *Laughs* "Lightning, you hurt my feelings, calling me *ah%$w#oeah* soulless."_

"Cloud of Darkness! Leo, how do you think this happened?"

"It's a Counterfeit Youth with Cloud's memories. It happens, that's how I was made."

"Made?"

_*Counterfeit Youth leaps forward and shouts*_

"Not now!"

_*Battle ensues*_

The youth drops and starts slashing quickly at Leo. Leo instinctively lifts his shield and thrusts it forward, launching beams of light and throwing the youth into the air. The youth immediately recovers and fires a shard of ice at Leo and then he drops down to the ground, spins around, controlling the earth, and thrusts his sword toward Lightning, launching her in the air. As she flies through the air, she shoots the youth four times and then jumps of the flying earth toward the youth, tackling him. Unfazed, he lands on the ground. _"You haven't seen nothing yet."_ He starts willing powers around him and shifting. He then jumps up and changes, from an Onion Knight to a Sage. He then starts twisting and launching comets at both Leo and Lightning. At a moment of sync, Lightning glows blue, and then chases for the youth and starts slashing at him. He is launched forward with a gunshot toward Leo, who then tosses his shield up to the falling youth, jumps to catch his butler, and slashes the youth to his bitter end.

_*Battle ends*_

_ "I was wrong. I thought this was the *ah%$w#oeah* time for manikins."_

_*The youth dies*_

"Is it just me, or are the manikins stronger then the last cycle?"

"This was supposed to be the manikins world. Where manikins can flourish. That's he was stronger. Well, Light, that's what we're looking for. The Teleportation Stone."

"Let's get moving then."

_*The two vanish*_

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter Summary. Picking up from where we left off, Leo and Light searches for their three other companions. Also, who was the mysterious warrior at Melmond? Is he also a companion? These and a whole lot more will be answered in the next chapter.<strong>

**Thanks for reading guys. Please review and subscribe. Review would help me a lot, and I would like some subscriptions so… yeah**


	3. Search of Fantasy

**Last Chapter Summary. We see the 5 Warriors of Cosmos regroup in this vast world and then prepare for a fight that will determine the fate of DFF. 2 of those Warriors are Leo the Warrior of Light and Claire "Lightning" Farron.**

**In this chapter, Leo and Lightning continue their search for their companions. But, in beginning this chapter, another awakes, but on the wrong side of the world. Literally.**

* * *

><p><em>*Wake up*<em>

Where am I? How did I get here? My memory… it's here? I remember losing my memory a lot, but… I remember, I still have my memory. "What's going on!"

_*Two beasts, one a golden dragon, the other a wild, beastly demon, locked in fierce battle*_

That's… That looks like Chaos. And that… What is that?

_*The dragon moans in pain*_

That noise. That's Shinryu? "What's going on!"

_*With all the intense fighting, debris starts flailing in his direction. He watches in horror as a boulder the size of the Planet hurtles toward him. He unsheathes his sword and slashes downward at the boulder's direction, and then a wave of energy races toward the boulder. The boulder separates and piece fall off, but a boulder the size of Jenova's comet still races toward him*_

What the hell? What should I…

_*Instantly, images flash in his mind. A flower girl in pink. Suddenly, he feels amazing energy coursing through his veins. He jumps, chases after the boulder and slashes at it 15 times. The boulder falls apart*_

I have to get out of here. That city… Onrac, birthplace of the manikins. That has a teleportation stone. It may be rampant with manikins, but I gotta try.

_*Battle ensues*_

As he runs for Onrac, already manikins start overwhelming him. He slashes at them, and they quickly fall, as one falls, two take its place. He finally reaches Onrac but is now completely surrounded by the manikins. With great tire, he gives up and braces for impact. As he waits for the finishing blow, a figure comes in front of him, jumps up, and then drops down toward the manikins and calls energies to fall from the sky, destroying the all of the crystallized bodies

_*Battle ends*_

"Hey Cloud, did you forget about me?"

_*She turns around to smile at our hero*_

"Tifa?"

_*He smiles back*_

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"I don't know. I don't even know where here is. Would you know anything about this place?"

"This place? You don't know how you got here?"

"All I know is that I couldn't find you and I couldn't contact your phone. I assumed you were with the kids at Barret's, so I got on fenrir and did the deliveries for the day, when I got here."

"You mean Shinryu didn't talk to you?"

"Shinryu? Who's Shinryu? How do you know him? What is this place? What are those things that attacked you?"

"That's what he meant. I used to forget everything. My arrival at Traverse Town. Confusion on the true story of Zack's death. Losing my way here. And now I remember everything. This makes so much sense. And you not remembering this place, because you were not meant to be summoned here. That's what happened when we were summoned here, the walls of World B began to collapse pouring in people from other worlds in our dimension."

"What are you talking about?"

"This world, the world we are in now, World B, is like the bridge in the interdimensional rift that joins all the worlds of Dimension Final Fantasy together, including our Planet. For twenty years, there was war on this world between Cosmos and Chaos, Light and Darkness. I'll explain the rest on the way, touch the Teleportation Stone with me."

_*They touch the stone and vanish*_

_*Leo and Lightning reappear in Crescent Lake*_

_Lightning: _"What the…"

_*Manikins surround two people at the middle of Crescent Lake*_

_Leo: _"Look! Over there! It's Tidus… and…"

_Lightning: _"Is that Yuna?"

_*Tidus and Yuna struggles to keep up with the attacks from the manikins*_

_Leo: _"Those manikins. Come Lightning!"

_*Battle ensues*_

Leo and Lightning rush into the chaos. Yuna summons Valefor, rides on her back, and then Valefor dives down at super sonic wings, swiping the manikins with her wings. Tidus slashes repeatedly at the manikins, somersaulting around and killing them as fast as they come. On the other side of the battle, Lightning glows orange and then starts blitzing by spinning forward and attacking from all sides. Eventually the manikins' numbers decreases and the four meet. Tidus says, "Warrior! Lightning! Man, am I glad to see you."

_Lightning: _"Tidus, come with us to the teleport stone. Then we can explain what we can."

_Yuna: _"Tidus, how do they know you?"

_Leo: _"Yuna?"

_Tidus: _"I'll explain later! More are coming!"

More manikins start flooding the lake. Yuna flies up on Valefor as Tidus jump on her tail. Lightning and Leo speed across the crescent, slashing at manikins as they pass them. A Fallacious Tree came close enough to Leo to kill him, but Tidus was quick enough to hit him with a blitz ball, and when it came back, he hit it again, launching it to a manikin jumping on Lightning. He continued to move until he completed the Jecht Shot. Yuna and Tidus flew straight for the stone and disappear. Leo, as he ran for the stone, was grappled by another manikin. To save him, she launches him into the air. Leo then launches five radiant swords at the manikins, and together, they touch the stone. They disappear, leaving behind the hundreds of manikins.

_*Battle ends*_

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter Summary. Before they battle Shinryu and Chaos, all companions finally meet, but there are a little too much companions. What is happening to the worlds?<strong>

**Please review, favorite, and subscribe guys. Thanks**


	4. Companions of Light

**Last Chapter Summary. We find that Cloud and Tidus are the other companions of Light. Cloud finds Tifa and figures out that the walls that keeps worlds intact begin to callapse. Yuna doesn't remember Leo and Lightning, making it less likely to them that she is a companion.**

**In this chapter, Leo, Lightning, Cloud, and Tidus, meet the fifth companion, and also find friends that fell through the walls of World B.**

_*Leo and Lightning appear in the Elven Snowlands.*_

That was quite a fight. The Manikins get stronger by the second. But that doesn't make sense. If our world is collapsing, the Manikins' memory dependency should make them weaker? What's even more strange… Yuna.

_Leo:_ Yuna. Don't you remember us?

_Lightning:_ Yes! Yuna, we fought together. We have met here before.

_Tidus:_ Yuna isn't supposed to be here.

_Lightning:_ What? Then how…?

_Yuna:_ Tidus?

What is Tidus trying to say?

_Tidus: _I know very well that we're suppose to know each other. See, Shinryu spoke to me, too. So I remember you guys. Yuna didn't come here the same way.

_Yuna:_ What are you talking about Tidus?

_Tidus:_ Lightning. Warrior…

_Leo:_ Actually, it's Leo now.

_Tidus: _Oh… Really? Well… Leo. I'm pretty sure the three of us came here the same. We woke up on the floor. We didn't know what happened apart from knowledge of our own world. And then Shinryu came, opened our minds, and then we remembered everything. Yuna arrived a different way. She fell through the walls of our world into this world.

_Yuna:_ Tidus, so I should know, um, Lightning? And… Leo?

_Tidus:_ That's right. Don't worry, there is nothing to…

_*Fire hits*_

_Tidus:_ What the…

_Terra:_ Why are you here?

_Leo:_ Terra?

_Yuna:_ Tidus? Who's that?

_Tidus:_ Terra Branford. She was also one of us, but something isn't right here.

_Terra:_ I said why are you here! Who the hell are you!

_*Terra charges some magick*_

_Squall:_ Terra! Don't!

_*Squall shoots at the charging energy, negating its power*_

_Lightning:_ Squall! When did you…?

_Squall:_ No time!

_*Creatues appear all around: Odin, Leviathan, Bahamut, Phoenix, and Alexander. Terra turns into an esper. Terra's anger cannot be calmed*_

_Squall:_ Get ready guys! Wait… someone else is…

_*From the Teleportation Stone emerged Cloud and Tifa*_

_Cloud:_ Woah. Tifa, I'm afraid my explanation is gonna have to wait.

_Leo:_ Cloud! Tifa!

_Cloud:_ Warrior!

_Leo:_ Okay everyone listen! Tifa and Yuna go for Terra but don't hurt her unless ABSOLUTELY necessary! The rest target an esper!

_*Tifa looks at Cloud puzzled. Yuna looks to Tidus for an explanation. Both Tidus and Cloud say*_

"It's going to be alright."

_*Battle ensues*_

Leo leaps straight at Alexander, tossing fireballs. Cloud jumps straight for Bahamut, preparing to take a strike, as Tidus jumps on Leviathan, grabbing its tail.

Squall quickly dispatches of Phoenix with numerous shots, a strong shot of energy straight to the head, and then a slash that pierced its heart. Phoenix falls screaming in agony and eventually disappears. Squall gets hold of a Phoenix Feather before it disintegrates completely.

Tidus jumps at Leviathan's head and starts cutting in spirals. Leviathan then douses Tidus, launching him high in the air.

Lightning runs towards Odin, but instead of directly hitting him, she somersaults over him and dodges all of his attacks. As she watches Odin's movement, she is able to move at the right time, countering all of Odin's attacks.

Tifa and Yuna exchange looks before running toward Terra. Terra conjures meteors to fire on Tifa and Yuna. Tifa quickly dodges them, but she sees Yuna is almost at a meteorite's impact. A crash is heard as Ifrit emerges from in front Yuna and destroys the meteor.

As Tidus flies in the air, Squall catches him and uses the flat of his blade to propel Tidus towards Leviathan. As Tidus races towards the Esper, he throws his sword straight at the forehead of Leviathan. And then he lands on the sword's hilt, thrusting it deeper in the head, and then somersaulting and kicking the sword through, killing Leviathan.

As Cloud braves all of Bahamut's attacks, Leo runs his sword through Alexander's grooves. Leo then deepens his slashes and creates weak points in Alexander's body. With a somersault and a conjuring of burning swords straight into the Esper's body, Alexander disintegrates.

Tifa makes numerous bunches to Terra's body and face while Yuna summons Shiva to drop ice shards. Terra, unflinching, conjures whirlpools, launching Tifa, Yuna, and Shiva into the air.

Lightning continues dodging all of Odin's attacks when Odin raises his arm to get Gungnir. Lightning then takes this chance to slash upwards at Odin's arm. While Odin flinches, Lightning jumps of Odin's head and uses Odin's own sword attack against him. She slashes her blade around her and Odin is beheaded. She then slashes downward, bringing a bolt of lightning down on Odin and making him disappear.

Cloud proceeds to reach Bahamut when it flies high above the ground and starts charging his mouth with power of the sun's flare. Cloud lands staring straight at the ball of flame coming down on him. He will not give up, so he tries to jump up again, but this time with Lightning launching him up in the air. When Cloud reaches the top of his jump, Squall catches Cloud and launches him higher in the air. At a much higher altitude, Tidus then propels himself with the force of a blitzball and kicks Cloud higher in the air. As Cloud faces the flare, Leo jumps as high jump with the force of his fangs and launches Cloud with a beam of light. As he intersects the flare, memory of that flower girl in pink gave him strength. He prepares his sword, jumps on Bahamut's back, and runs his blade through to the tail, killing Bahamut.

When Cloud lands, all the Espers are beaten accept one, Terra herself. The 5 companions race to help Yuna and Tifa. Terra looks exhausted, but then, so do Yuna and Tifa. As they run toward the battle, Lighting and Squall shoot at Terra while Tidus runs ahead kicking a blitzball into Terra's face. Leo and Cloud exchange sword slashes onto Terra's midsection. Terra than retaliates by slashing all around her, launching green crescents toward the 7.

_Leo:_ Cloud how do we handle this? Terra remembers us, but as enemies. She was never this violent, even in the Chaos side, remember?

_Cloud:_ I remember. I don't get it myself…

Fireballs home on our companions.

_Lightning:_ Wait! Leo, remember the Counterfeit Youth with Cloud of Darkenss' memories? Maybe this is what it is, except why would she think of wrong of us?

As our heroes continue fighting…

_Tidus:_ Wait. She moves just like Terra, sounds just like Terra, but acts the complete opposite of Terra? Like… a dead person envying the living. The sending!

_Yuna: _Right! If I do the sending, Terra's mind may be set straight!

Cloud successfully lands a hit straight into Terra's stomach. Tifa subdues her, and then Yuna starts, sending all bad memories to the Farplane and restoring peace of mind to Terra. Terra falls into Tifa's arms and revert's to her human form

_Terra: _Tifa? Warrior? … What happened?

_*The group exchange stories, why they're here, how they got here, and what's happening to the world*_

_Terra: _So, wait, so I fell through the walls of my world, the world of balance, and landed here? And because of the faulty walls of this world, my memories got scramcled?

_Leo: _Right, which is why we need to get to the Upper Continent fast. If we don't, more of our comrades could fall here, in fact, some of them are already probably here.

_Cloud: _Wait, so you're Leo? And the 5 warriors Cid called and Shinryu brought are you, me, Lightning, Squall, and Tidus? Got it. When do we leave.

_Leo: _Now. Except, it might get to long by foot

_Squall: _Which is why Cid sent me with this crystal

_*Squall takes out from his pocket a crystal the size of a knife*_

_Squall: _This is just like any Teleportation Stone, except, as you can see, its quite small, and you control the destination.

_Lightning:_ The catch?

_Squall: _It can be used once.

_Leo: _Let's not waste any time, every one, touch the stone.

_*The stone glows and the 8 disappears*_

And so the end of the beginning begins.

**Next Chapter Summary. Shinryu is almost dead protecting this world when the 5 warriors of light and their 3 companions arrive. Are they too late? The battle is witnessed by a 3****rd**** party trying to contemplate a very important decision of his life.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review and subscribe! Thanks.**


End file.
